thefabulouslandofbubblegumfandomcom-20200213-history
Darby Watterson
Darby Watterson is one of the main characters in The Fabulous Land of Bubblegum. She used to be Bubblegum's pet goldfish, until one day she started to grow legs, speak, and eat other foods that are not fish flakes, and became Bubblegum's loyal friend. Darby is a goldfish with legs. Her goldfish-shaped head takes up her entire body, with her fins and legs hanging down from it. She has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which she now uses as arms and hands. Her legs are much longer than her body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of her body. Usually, though, she covers them with pink and white sneakers. A common misconception is that her also wears a black shirt, but that is actually just a shadow casted by her big head. Darby apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making her resistant to pain. The blubber's radius is about the length of Bubblegum's arm. Due to her sudden entrance into the world, her world view is somewhat skewed and naive. She has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out her misconceptions and faults. She also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To her, basic spelling is complex, and the only three numbers she knows are 7, 2, and 9. Also, in The Mystery, she fails to remember anything she did the day before, while all of her other classmates remembered clearly. Despite having legs and human-like abilities such as breathing air and eating normal food, Darby still sleeps in her fishbowl; however, because she has grown in size, she is rather squished in the fish bowl and takes the shape of it. she also still seems to like fish flakes. she has been shown that she likes to eat a lot. she particularly likes fish flakes, but she is also fond of cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darby has referred to Mr. and Mrs. Watterson as "Mrs. Mom" and "Mr. Dad". Whether this is because she shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that she has some doubts of them being her "parents" is anyone's guess. Darby falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a Handsome Suit. Darby tends to follow Bubblegum's advice and suggestions, despite them being stupid and childish. More often than not, Bubblegum is not a very good influence on Darby. Bubblegum Darby sees Bubblegum as her mentor, for some odd reason. She's willing to listen and do just about anything for her sister. Although she doesn't attempt to help Bubblegum when she's being bullied, she was willing to protect her at all costs. Elias Darby may not like Elias as much as she likes Bubblegum, but she definitely understands him. When Bubblegum's in trouble, Elias is the first one she runs to. Darby also convinced Bubblegum to help Elias when his action figure was stolen. Darby despite butting heads with his intelligence from time to time, loves him as well. Kenny In the first two seasons, she and Kenny weren't talk to each other very often, only in some occasions. But since season 3, they comunicate more often, and it is hinted that Darby has developed a secret crush on him. She won't tell anybody of this, because she can heartbroke Bubblegum. But despite this, they're still good friends. Nicholas Darby doesn't talk to Nicholas that often, but she does in fact care for him. She at least mentioned helping him when both her and Bubblegum believed he was being attacked by a dog. She even acts polite and calls him 'Mr. Dad', showing that She loves and respects him. Riley Darby looks up to her Mother a lot, and hates seeing her hurt. Possibly because they connect on a stupid level. * Darby seems to be able to speak Chinese, but says she couldn't in a complex sentence, she said "Chinese is a hard language, so no." *Darby can breathe in any water, but for the sake of fitting in, she holds his breath while submerged. *Darby's blubber protects her from a lot of damage. *We see that she's also left handed when she's drawing Bubblegum in a blazer. *On an exclusive video on the official "Almore Stream-It" YouTube page, it is revealed that Darby can exhale for much longer than Bubblegum can. *Darby is a child character voiced by a child voice actor, like Bubblegum. *The only numbers she knows are 2, 7, 5, and 9. *Darby came 2nd in The Dumb Race. * Darby has a habit of standing in her seat as opposed to sitting down. *Darby is actually Riley's favorite child. *Darby was originally a CGI animated character in the The Pilot, but this was changed later on because of the difficulties of having major character animated as such. The gallery for Darby Watterson can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Firesons Category:Mr. Simian's Class Category:Fishes Category:Adopted Category:Almore Junior High